Ukai's Motivation
by Locked Myself Up in a Room
Summary: After defeating Aoba Johsai, Ukai and Takeda decide to get some drinks before heading home. Ukai and Takeda reveal truths to each other in their drunken state. Yaoi pairings: Ukai Keishin x Takeda Ittetsu, Ukai x Takeda, UkaTake. Don't like yaoi pairings-don't read. Reviews are welcome! This story is rated K for now, but rating may change in the future ;) Fluffy/romance
1. Chapter 1

Ukai's words still rang through Takeda's head as he drove Karasuno the rest of the way back to school. _I'm thankful for you sensei,_ Ukai had told him. Takeda knew he had meant it too. Ukai was grateful for all the practice matches that he had set up for the team with the powerhouse schools from Tokyo. _You did an amazing thing._ Takeda's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he resisted the urge to look back at Ukai behind him and give him a big smile. Ukai would probably find it extremely dorky, so Takeda held back.

Once back at the gymnasium, Ukai gave the team a speech, one that was centered on the reality that Shiratorizawa was indeed the stronger team. "They are undoubtedly the undefeated champions," Ukai told the team, referring to the fierce power of Shiratorizawa. Takeda admired the coach's words, knowing that he was being honest with the team. "No one actually thinks we're going to win," Ukai continued, and then noticed a fidgeting and grumbling Hinata.

Hinata clearly had something to say. "That doesn't matter!" He stood up with Ukai's permission and reminded the team that no one thought they would beat Aoba Johsai either. Takeda sensei watched the encounter with awe. The teammates never ceased to amaze him. Ukai had led the players to victory today, and Takeda had no doubt that they could defeat Shiratorizawa tomorrow. He believed in Karasuno.

He felt so empowered by Hinata and Ukai's words that he stepped in and added his own piece. "The fallen powerhouse, the flightless crows. There's no one to call you that anymore. Birds with the wind in their wings are flying across the great blue sky right now. And all of you should be able to make it! To the highest limit, now, everyone, the time has come! Let's win tomorrow and make it to nationals!" he said. The volleyball players all stood up during his speech, ready to take on the next challenge in the morning.

After the speeches and words of encouragement from everyone, the boys filed out of the room, promising to get a good night's rest. Takeda packed up his few belongings and swung his bag over his shoulder, feeling thoroughly exhausted from the day.

Ukai clapped a hand on Takeda's shoulder, "Let's walk home together, alright?"

"Sure," Takeda said. They often walked back together, as their homes were not far apart. Takeda secretly enjoyed his walks home with the coach more than he let on. He looked forward to leaving each night, just so he could have some time alone with Ukai. He and Ukai had become close friends over the past few months, and it was a bond that Takeda treasured dearly.

They began their journey home in peaceful silence, both with big smiles on their faces. They were thinking back to the match against Aoba Johsai. It had been close, but Karasuno had ultimately defeated their opponents, securing themselves a spot in the finals. Tomorrow was definitely going to be tough, and Takeda felt a little nervous just thinking about it.

"I want to thank you again," Ukai said suddenly, breaking their comfortable silence.

"For what?" Takeda asked, "I told you earlier you could thank me tomorrow, after we defeat Shiratorizawa."

"I feel more confident in our team, after you talked to them. You always know what to say," Ukai explained, giving Takeda a grateful look.

"Oh, please, I didn't plan it or anything, it just sort of came out. No need to thank me for that," Takeda said, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

"The team always gets pumped when they hear you speak, you have a poetic way with words," Ukai said, making Takeda blush deeper. Takeda was at a loss for words, he wasn't normally complimented this much. Ukai laughed cheerfully and slapped Takeda lightly on the back, "You don't have to be so modest. Lighten up."

"Haha, alright," was all Takeda could manage to say.

They were walking past a dimly lit street, that had a few restaurants and bars scattered around. "Hey, would you like to get a drink?" Ukai said, looking at the rows of bars ahead of them.

Takeda blushed again, and his heart began to race faster in his chest for some reason. _Calm down,_ he told himself, _it's just a casual drink, as friends._ "Sure," he said as his thoughts were in a tumult in his head. He smiled brightly, feeling happy that Ukai had invited him for a drink.

Ukai picked a place near the end of the street, leading them into a booth near the back. "This place has some great sushi too, do you want any?" Ukai asked. "My treat."

"Oh, um are you sure?" Takeda asked. If Ukai was paying for it…then didn't that make it a date? Takeda shook his head, ridding himself of that absurd notion. They were friends. That's it.

"Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight after our win. I was going to get a drink either way, but I decided it would be more fun with company, so I don't mind taking the bill on this one," Ukai explained as his eyes looked up and down the elaborate menu. Takeda sighed. _Of course,_ he thought, _that explains it. How silly of me to think this was more than just two friends hanging out._

"Alright, I'll cover tomorrow's bill then," Takeda said brightly, realizing too late that he just implied that they would be going out again tomorrow. He looked at Ukai cautiously, and was relieved to see a big grin on his face.

"That sounds good. Hopefully, it will be a celebratory dinner," Ukai said. Takeda smiled and looked down at his own menu, trying to decide what type of fish he was in the mood for. The waitress soon came to take their orders. She returned shortly with their sake. Ukai had ordered an entire bottle to share between the two of them, which surprised Takeda.

"I think we both deserve this tonight," Ukai said, pouring a full cup for himself and Takeda. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Takeda chimed in, clinking his cup with Ukai's before taking a sip. Ukai downed his cup and poured another.

Ukai smacked his lips, "Ah, that hits the spot. Nothing like some good sake after a great game."

"Yeah, you're right," Takeda agreed, finally finishing his first cup. Ukai wasted no time in filling it back up for him.

"I'm glad you forced me to become the coach for that team. You were right, they are a great team, all those boys can go far with the right level of motivation," Ukai said. Takeda couldn't help but noticed that Ukai had slid closer to him in the booth. Their hands were just a few inches apart.

"Haha, I guess I was pretty persistent with you, wasn't I?" Takeda laughed lightly, recalling how he had come by Ukai's shop every day until Ukai finally gave in.

"Yeah, you were a little pesky," Ukai said. Takeda felt his stomach drop uneasily. "But, all the same, I'm glad. I need someone who is persistent and determined like you to get me motivated."

Takeda's eyes shone brightly at Ukai's words. "I knew all you had to do was see the team just once."

Ukai laughed, then took another sip of sake. He was on his third cup now…or maybe fourth? Takeda couldn't keep track. His own cheeks were beginning to get rosy from the alcohol buzzing in his system. "There you go, being modest again. It's all your doing that I'm the coach."

Takeda's cheeks turned bright red once more. He took a big gulp of his sake to hide his embarrassed blush. Ukai grinned at him, "There you go! Drinking like a champ!" he said.

At that moment, their sushi arrived and Takeda and Ukai both licked their lips hungrily. Somehow, food tasted a little better while under the influence. The smell alone was enough to make Takeda's mouth water. They ate their food fast, not stopping to converse until it was all gone.

"Mmm, thank you, that was delicious," Takeda said, leaning back in his chair. He grabbed his cup of sake and began taking another slow sip.

"Yes, I'm glad we came here. Your girlfriend won't be mad if your home late?" Ukai asked out of the blue. Takeda nearly spat out his sake. He swallowed it hard and coughed. Ukai patted him on the back, "Oh hey, you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Takeda said, feeling his eyes water, "I'm alright." He sat up in his chair, noticing with another heated blush that Ukai's hand was still on his back, rubbing it gently. "What made you ask that? I don't have any girlfriend."

"Oh I see, I was just curious," Ukai said with a devious smile. Or was Takeda imagining that? "So you're single then?"

"Yes. I thought that was obvious…" Takeda said, glancing downwards. "What about you? Do you have a girl waiting at home for you?"

Ukai laughed deeply, "Yeah right," he said. Takeda noticed the pink tint on his cheeks. Ukai was definitely tipsy at this point. "Girls are too much trouble. I prefer a man's company over a woman's." Takeda felt his body freeze and his heart hammered loudly in his chest. What exactly was coach Ukai admitting? Takeda had known he himself was gay since his own days in high school, but he wasn't open about it with everyone. It was hard for Takeda to find dates sometimes, as he never knew what men were straight or gay. Was Ukai admitting that he was gay? Or had Takeda misheard him?

Perhaps it was the liquid courage, but Takeda felt it necessary to prod into the matter further. His curiosity had taken the better of him. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. It was a question that under any other circumstance, he probably would not have asked. But his mind was already tipsy, and alcohol sometimes made Takeda say things that he would normally hold back.

"Oh," Ukai looked a little embarrassed, as though he had let that last part slip out on accident. "Well, I think you know what I meant," Ukai said mysteriously before occupying his lips with another drink of sake.

Takeda scooted closer to Ukai, so that their shoulders were touching. He felt Ukai's muscles tense a little. Their hands were now a mere hair's breadth away. "No, be more specific," Takeda instructed, using his persistent charm again.

Ukai eyed him carefully, as though he was seeing Takeda clearly for the first time. "I'm gay, alright," Ukai finally said. Takeda watched Ukai's face turn a deep crimson.

Takeda felt joy erupt within himself, and it took all his willpower not to shout a 'yes!' and grab Ukai and kiss him. Instead, he slid his hand carefully over to Ukai's. Ukai noticed the touch, flinching his fingers at first. Then Ukai slid his fingers with Takeda's, embracing his hand like a delicate gift. "Mmm," Takeda hummed delightfully. His head was spinning a little bit from the mixture of alcohol and pleasure.

Ukai was looking down at their clasped hands with a mixture of disbelief and happiness. "You…you?" Ukai's unformulated question hung over the air for a few seconds before Takeda indulged him with an answer.

"Yes, I'm gay too," Takeda answered. The wide smile that formed upon Ukai's lips was unlike any other that Takeda had seen.

Ukai raised his other hand up, holding his cup, "I'll drink to that sensei!" he cried. Takeda raised his glass cheerfully too before downing the sake.

"Oh man," Takeda said, "I'll be feeling this in the morning." His head was spinning faster now, the room seemed to have a fuzzy glow to it.

Ukai thrusted a glass of water to Takeda, "here, we can't have you feeling sick tomorrow, we need you!" Ukai said a little forcefully. Takeda drank the water gratefully and then eyed Ukai with bewilderment.

"What are you talking about? The team will be just fine if I'm not there," He said.

Ukai squeezed Takeda's hand and grabbed his cheek with his other hand, turning his face towards him. "I won't be okay if you aren't there. You're my motivation, remember?" he said in all seriousness. It probably would've been a really romantic moment, possibly the perfect moment for a kiss, but Takeda couldn't help but laugh. He felt so happy with Ukai's face so close, and his hand on his cheek. He also felt giddy from drunkenness.

Ukai blinked at Takeda's drunken mirth, and then joined in laughing as well. Takeda's laughter was contagious after all. They both laughed, forgetting soon what they were even laughing about. They continued to hold hands, and Ukai even pulled Takeda in closer.

The waitress came by again, asking in a polite voice if they needed anything else. Takeda looked at his watch, realizing they had been there for quite a while…they had probably overextended their stay. "Oh, no thanks, I think we're good to take the check, right?" He looked over at Ukai, who nodded forcefully.

After paying the bill, they both stumbled out of the restaurant. Ukai wrapped an arm around Takeda's shoulder, although Takeda wasn't sure if this was a romantic gesture so much as a support to help him walk straight. Takeda wasn't even sure if Ukai liked him like that…sure they held hands in the restaurant, but Ukai was clearly drunk. Would he even remember confessing that he was gay to Takeda in the morning? Takeda wondered, feeling a little worried as they drew closer to Ukai's home.

They finally reached Ukai's house, and Ukai extracted his arm from Takeda's shoulder. Takeda sighed, his hopes deflating in his chest like a balloon without air.

"Alright, then, I'll see you tomorrow," Takeda said, ready to make his leave. But Ukai caught his sleeve in his hand, pulling him softly. Takeda turned around, looking at Ukai questioningly.

"Wait," Ukai said. "Thank you."

"Again? Haha, I haven't really do-" Takeda's statement was cut short as Ukai's lips came crashing down against his own. Takeda's eyes widened with surprise as Ukai kissed him. Then Takeda closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, kissing Ukai back as his heart burst with excitement.

Ukai parted slowly, lifting his eyelids halfway to look at Takeda with admiration. Takeda felt like a school boy again, he was so excited he could barely stand it. His breathing was heavy, and probably smelled strongly of sake. He closed his lips, not wanting Ukai to be turned off.

Ukai smiled widely, his eyes crinkling up as he did so. "You're so cute sensei," he said, swaying a little to the side. Takeda caught Ukai's arm, preventing him from tumbling to the floor. "Whoops, haha," Ukai said, laughing merrily.

"You should probably get inside and get some sleep," Takeda said.

"Yeah, you're right," Ukai agreed. He kissed Takeda's forehead (causing Takeda to scream internally) and then turned around waving vigorously as Takeda finally left.

 _Hmmm, I wonder if he'll remember this in the morning. I sure hope so._ Takeda thought as he stumbled his way back to his apartment.

….

Karasuno walked up to the gymnasium with fierce determination the next morning. The ride there had been mostly silent, the team was quiet as they mentally prepared for the upcoming match against Shiratorizawa. Takeda had been silent on the wheel, not daring to look Ukai in the eye.

Now that they were here, Takeda realized he wouldn't be able to ignore Ukai for much longer. He sighed, still holding onto the perfect memory of their kiss from last night. He wondered if it would ever happen again. He resolved to ask Ukai about it, to get an answer either way.

He was walking fast, searching the crowd for Ukai. He felt a tap on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to see Ukai behind him. The team kept walking on ahead as they stopped.

"I haven't forgotten last night," Ukai said. Takeda felt a knot in his stomach release, part of his worry was diminished. But he still wondered…did Ukai like it? Or was he regretting it now?

"Oh," Takeda responded, not sure what else to say. A blush crawled up to his face.

"Despite the outcome of today's match, I'd like to take you out on a real date tonight. What do you say?" Ukai said, staring into Takeda's eyes with admiration. Ukai's cheeks were also dusted red, but that didn't stop him from staring into Takeda's gorgeous eyes and waiting patiently for an answer.

"Yes!" Takeda squealed, a little too loudly. He quieted his voice down, but his nerves were still heightened, "I would love that."

Ukai smiled, "great. Then it's a date. Now let's go beat Shiratorizawa!" He said as he grabbed Takeda's hand, leading him towards the gym. Takeda smiled brightly, showing his teeth and creating little dimples in his cheeks. They walked hand in hand behind their team, feeling ready to conquer the world.

...

 **Author's Note:** This ends right at the end of season 2, and I don't know what will happen with Shiratorizawa yet haha so...I want to write more, but I'd like to wait until I can read the manga or watch the show...is the manga even in English yet? Anyways, enough of my rambling, please let me know if you like this and would like me to continue! Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

_We did it!_ Takeda thinks over and over again as the team devours their food. It's an hour or so after the match against Shiratorizawa, the team is crowding a local restaurant, celebrating their triumph.

The team earned their victory, worked hard to get to this point. Now, they are going to the spring tournament; it's really, truly happening. Takeda feels special, sitting here next to Ukai, the greatest coach Karasuno has seen since his grandfather.

"When I was last at my relatives house, I saw their one year old behaving like this…" Ukai mutters, referring to the disorderly conduct of the team as they simultaneously eat and sleep at the table, not caring to use any manners.

"Well, they're completely exhausted," Takeda mentions, "I think they're a bit overwhelmed too, with all this food."

"Yeah, you're right. They deserve it though. After this, they'll be practicing harder than they can imagine. We still have a tough road ahead of us," Ukai says.

"Yeah," Takeda agrees, although he can't stop thinking about how amazing they played against Shiratorizawa today. "But for now, we should celebrate in our victory, right?"

Before Ukai can answer, his friends Shimada and Takinoue walk up and Shimada says, "we were just thinking the same thing! Let's go out and have a celebratory drink after this."

"Oh um," Ukai looks over at Takeda. He had promised to take Takeda sensei out on a date, no matter the outcome of the match. Now that they've won however, everyone wants to celebrate and his good friends from high school of course want to grab a commemorative drink.

"It's okay, really. We can –um- you know- later?" Takeda stutters out, not sure if it's okay to admit in front of Ukai's friends that they have plans for a date.

Takinoue pats Takeda on the back, nearly knocking his glasses off. "What're you talking about?! You're invited too sensei! And we won't take no for an answer! You guys led that team to victory, you deserve a round of drinks."

"Alright, alright," Ukai says, "we'll go."

…..

Later that night, the duo find themselves seated across the table from each other at a restaurant called Izakaya Osuwari, Ukai holding a full mug of beer and Takeda grasping a small cup of sake. Takinoue and Shimada are relaying the best parts of the match, both getting fired up as they speak.

"-And then Tsukishima! I never saw that coming from him!" Takinoue says.

"Yeah, that four eyes was a true MVP today!" Shimada adds before asking the waitress for another round of drinks.

"But seriously, you're the coach! You led the team to this place!" Takinoue tells Ukai, raising his glass to the coach.

Ukai raises his mug as well, "I couldn't have done it without Takeda though. Let's raise a glass to him too."

"Oh –um- no that's really a-" Takeda says, but he's cut off as everyone at the table raises their glasses to him cheerfully, and he's blushing hard, unable to hide what Ukai's compliment does to him.

Ukai gives him a wide, genuinely happy smile, and Takeda feels his cheeks flare up again. He quickly hides his face by downing his drink, and Takinoue slaps him hard on the back. "There you go Takeda! That's the spirit! Let's get this man another drink!"

….

"Ukai-gunnn!" Takeda slurs, "I'm shooo happee!"

"Sensei, do you know how scrunched up your face looks right now…? Also, that's the eighth time you've said that exact line to me." Ukai says, looking a little concerned for Takeda's well being at this point. He lost count of how many beers he's downed, so he has no clue how many drinks Takeda has had…

He decides to change the subject, "Now…those guys were prepared to fight to the death for that match," he says, getting himself fired up just thinking about his amazing team, "It's our turn to slave away. We're going to be real busy from here on out."

"Yesss," Takeda slurs back, face still scrunched and red with drunkenness.

Ukai is about to say more, but he suddenly notices that Shimada is slumped on the floor, passed out with his glasses askew. Takinoue has his head in his hand, and he's beginning to snore. "Wh-what the-?" Ukai is puzzled. Everything is a little fuzzy around him, and he blinks to steady himself. He had thought he was coherent, but it looks as though he too might have had one too many drinks. "How long have they been asleep? They better get up! They're paying the –hic- bill!"

"Haha, you just hiccupped!" Takeda laughs and a tiny snort emits from his lips. He covers his mouth with his hands and blushes. Ukai laughs at him, doubling over into the table.

"T-Takeda! Do that –hic- again! That was adorable!" he says.

"No! I hate when that happens," Takeda says through a muffled voice as his hand is still clamped over his mouth. He turns to Takinoue next to him and gives him a poke. "Yeah, they are asleep," he confirms.

"Yeah no shit. I mean –hic- yeah," Ukai says. He often lets his tongue slip with curse words when he's drunk, but he's trying his best not to seem too incoherent in front of Takeda.

"Here," Takeda shoves water in front of Ukai's face, "for the hiccups. I'll wake them up," he says with a silly look of determination plastered on his drunk face. Ukai smiles warmly and takes a sip, hoping that this will actually cure his blasted hiccups.

Takeda shakes Takinoue, who's eyes pop open instantly as if there's an explosion. "What! Ah!" he yells.

"Get up – and- pay – the – bill!" Takeda screams. Ukai laughs at the scene, he's never seen Takeda like this. The normally quiet man is quite loud when he's this far gone.

"Alright jeez, get off me," Takinoue says as he pulls his wallet out, "take this guy home already, won't you?" his eyes are on Ukai.

"Yes," Ukai says, getting up promptly. He grabs a slap-happy Takeda and walks them out of the bar and into the street, waving goodbye to Takinoue and his sleeping friend.

Once outside, Takeda clings to Ukai, apparently no longer caring about keeping their feelings secret from the world. "I'm shoo happee," he slurs once more, "do you know whhyy?"

"Because we won?" Ukai asks, trying to walk straight despite his right arm being pulled down by Takeda.

Takeda shakes his head roughly, "N-no. Because I'm with you."

"But, we never got a chance to have a real date like I promised," Ukai retorts, feeling angry with himself. Why make a promise that he can't keep?

"It's okay. As long as I got to spend the evening with you, I'm happy. I don't care that your friends came. It was shooo much funnn!" he pulls down on Ukai's arm excitedly, nearly tipping them both over.

"Ah! Be careful!" Ukai screams.

"Oh so-sorry!" Takeda's face is scrunched up with horror, he extricates his hands away from Ukai and steps back a few paces.

"Ah, c'mere, I didn't mean to scare you away. You should be holding my hand anyways, it'll be easier to walk like that," Ukai says as he gently laces his fingers with Takeda's.

Takeda beams at him and squeezes his hand, "This is goooood," he says, lengthening his words from drunkenness. "And hey, your hiccups sopped,"

"You mean stopped?" Ukai corrects him, smirking.

"Th-that's what I saaiiid," Takeda chimes back. Ukai is starting to like drunk Takeda- he's quite silly and fun to be around. Although, he wishes that the two of them hadn't drunk this much…then maybe they could still hang out. But as it is, it wouldn't be honorable to do anything with Takeda in this state, so Ukai turns the corner, heading for Takeda's home.

"What? Aren't we going to your place?" Takeda asks, "It's muuuch closer you know." He says the last line while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ukai laughs at him, "Not a chance. You'll probably be sick in the morning, I need to get you home."

"Aww c'mon! You're just as druuunk as I aaam!" Takeda slurs out, pulling on Ukai's hand, trying to change their course. "Let meee sleeeep at your place."

Ukai is at a loss for words. He's never seen Takeda so belligerent before, and it's oddly turning him on… _stop those thoughts!_ He tells himself. He can't think dirty while Takeda is a drunken mess like this. Who knows if he'll remember any of this tomorrow?

While he pauses to think, Takeda takes his chance for action. He grabs Ukai's face, squishing his cheeks together slightly, and kisses his nose. The gesture is so spontaneous, and so cute, that Ukai is left there to dissolve under Takeda's stare, and he already knows he's going to give in. He sighs, "Fine, you can stay at my place. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Yayyy!" Takeda yells before stumbling backwards and nearly toppling over. Ukai catches him before he falls, re-clasping their hands together.

"I better not regret this," Ukai mutters.

….

"Don't sleep on the couch!" Takeda pleads, looking up at Ukai with puppy dog eyes. "Your bed is huge!"

Ukai looks past Takeda, at his bed. Truthfully, it is quite large. But if he sleeps next to Takeda…there's no way in hell that he'll be able to stop himself from kissing him all over. Laying in bed and kissing can only lead to one thing, and Ukai does not want to do that while Takeda is plastered drunk. "I have to sleep on the couch, you're my guest."

Takeda pouts, and Ukai is struck again by how cute he is. Takeda then does something surprising – he pulls off his shirt and flings it across the room. Ukai grabs his wrists before he does the same with his pants, "Wh-what are you doing?"

Takeda looks at him with confusion, "What does it look like? I'm changing. I sleep in my underwear."

His speech is definitely a lot more coherent now, but his gait and movements are still wobbly. He tumbles over his feet and falls into Ukai's arms, and Ukai catches him just before he crashes into the ground. Ukai catches a whiff of his intoxicating aroma, and starts to feel a little dizzy. He holds Takeda's arms and pulls him away, exhaling deeply to calm his nerves. "At least let me leave before you start stripping all your clothes."

Takeda smiles mischievously, "I don't care if you see me undressed –hic-" He clamps his mouth shut with his hand, "you gave me the hiccups!" he accuses.

Ukai laughs, "that's not possible. You're just drunk, still. I'll go get you some water." He rushes out of his room fast. He was starting to feel too hot in there, with Takeda willingly stripping off his clothes in front of him…oh boy, he really might regret inviting him over. How is he supposed to keep his cool with Takeda unknowingly teasing him like this all night?

Ukai takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down in the kitchen. He drinks some water himself, and starts to feel his head clear up a bit. He pours a cold glass of water for Takeda and goes back to his room, knocking on the door before entering. "Come –hic- in!" Takeda calls.

Ukai opens the door and nearly drops his glass of water. Takeda is laying on his side on the bed, in nothing but his tight little blue boxers. Ukai has never seen him this bare before, and it's an immediate turn on. Takeda isn't particularly fit, he's mostly skin and bone, but he definitely makes up for it with the curve of his ass and the tight tone of his chest. He's resting his head on one hand, shoulder propping him up, and his other hand is laying sensually on his ass. Ukai is reminded for a moment of the scene in the movie Titanic where Rose tells Jack to "paint me like one of your French girls."

Ukai stares for a full minute, maybe longer, before he finally remembers how to move again. He walks slowly, cautiously up to the half naked sexy man on his bed, trying not to make eye contact. How on earth is this teacher simultaneously cute and sexy?!

He shoves the glass of water in front of him, "here sensei."

Takeda licks his lips and Ukai nearly loses it. He backs away several feet as Takeda drinks the water. Ukai goes for the door, desperate to leave before he does something stupid. His head is not in the right place right now.

"Hey! Where –hic- do you think you're going!?" Takeda asks, surprised to see Ukai leaving.

"To sleep. I'm sleeping on the couch, remember?" Ukai asks back, not turning around to look at Takeda again.

Takeda whines, "But, what about a good –hic- night kiss?"

Ukai lets out a startled cry, is he being punished? Why is Takeda tempting him like this?

Ukai spins around, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Takeda looks genuinely hurt, "You don't –hic- like me?"

"I never said that," Ukai says, blushing a little, "The problem is, I like you a lot, too much maybe. If I kiss you now, then I won't want to stop…"

Takeda's eyes widen with realization, "Oh! Well –hic- we can do more if you-"

"No," Ukai cuts him off, voice firm, "I can't take advantage of you when you're like this. Goodnight Takeda." He opens the door and rushes out again, closing it behind him quickly.

Damn, that was close. He was seconds away from changing his mind, and plastering Takeda with hundreds of kisses, all over his petite and supple body…

"Argh!" Ukai cries out in frustration at the erection in his pants. He'll have to take a trip to the restroom before laying on the couch to sleep, after all. Curse that sexy sensei.

...

 **Author's Note:** Sorry that it took me months to update! Hope you guys enjoy! .


	3. Chapter 3

Ukai's head is spinning slightly when he wakes up – he groggily makes his way to the kitchen to wash his face. His mind is still stuck on the image of Takeda laying half naked on his bed, it's like a rerun movie reel playing over and over. That damn sensei.

But he better go check on him, he'll probably have to nurse him back to health today. He knocks on his door, wondering if Takeda will remember the events from last night.

He's shocked when the door opens from the other side, revealing Takeda standing there, sobered and awake. "T-Takeda? How are you?" Ukai asks. He takes a look up and down the sensei, noting that he's already put his clothes back on again – thank the lord.

"Umm…" Takeda rubs his eyes, which have large bags underneath. "I've been better haha."

"Yeah," Ukai laughs awkwardly and moves out of the way for Takeda. "Do you want me to make you some food or something?"

"No thanks," Takeda says. Ukai's spirits deflate slightly, but of course Takeda wants to go home after drinking so much last night – it isn't anything Ukai did, right?

Ukai watches as Takeda walks gingerly through his apartment, towards the door, not looking Ukai in the eye. "Are you sure you're okay?" Ukai asks tentatively.

"Yeah, listen," Takeda clutches his side, "I've already been enough of a burden to you. I remember everything from last night…I was an embarrassment. I understand if you don't want to go on a date with me, I really do."

"No!" Ukai surprises himself by yelling out loud, as panic sweeps up his chest. What is this crazy nonsense Takeda's spouting out? "I mean – why do you think I don't want to date you? Yeah, you were a little –um- off last night, but we all get weird when we're drunk."

Takeda's eyes widen and he straightens up a bit, "You mean…you aren't mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" Ukai asks back, as if this is a preposterous question. "Although, the next time you try to seduce me like that, I'm not so sure I'll be able to keep my hands off, haha." He meant this as a lighthearted joke, but the deep crimson blush that creeps over Takeda's skin causes Ukai to blush too and avert his eyes. Oh boy. Did he just make things super awkward?

"So um," Takeda clears his throat, "I should get home, and rest up to cure this hangover."

"Yeah," Ukai says awkwardly.

Takeda places a hand on the doorknob, and then pauses, as if he wants to say more. Ukai waits, watching as Takeda takes his time. Finally, he says, "The next time I try to seduce you like that, I promise I won't be drunk!" He's blushing from head to toe, still not looking at Ukai.

Ukai's body moves of its own accord in response to Takeda – he can't help himself, the sensei is so damn adorable. He hugs Takeda from behind, gently, careful not to squeeze too hard around his waist. "I look forward to that someday," Ukai whispers in Takeda's ear, hugging him close. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I-I don't want you to see me like this, I'm a total mess," Takeda sputters out, seemingly flustered by Ukai's gesture. Ukai only holds him tighter, hugging him feels so natural and warm and wonderful.

"Okay, so go home and cure your hangover. We can have our date tomorrow, what do you say?" Ukai asks. It's a bold move, asking Takeda to see him so soon after their drunken mishap last night.

"That sounds good," Takeda says, finally turning around and smiling brightly.

Ukai leans in and kisses him softly and quickly. It's a chaste, closed lipped goodbye kiss, but it leaves Takeda slightly breathless. "O-okay," Takeda mutters, "see you later."

"Yeah, see you," Ukai says, grinning ear to ear.

Now, all Ukai has to do is figure out where to take Takeda out for their first date.

…

The next morning, Ukai finds an eagerly awaiting Takeda bouncing on the balls of his feet in front of his doorstep. "Where are we going?" Takeda bubbles out with excitement. Ukai is overpowered with an urge to kiss Takeda and swoop him up in his arms, but he resists this primal instinct and instead takes Takeda by the hand, leading him onwards.

"You'll see," Ukai says proudly. He knows that Takeda has an affinity for learning new things, and that he finds wildlife fascinating, so he's planned a day for them at the aquarium.

They finally arrive, and Ukai is delighted to see a sparkle of wonder in Takeda's eyes. "The aquarium!" Takeda squeals, squeezing Ukai's hand.

"I thought you might like this, have you ever been here?" Ukai asks.

"Only once when I was very little," Takeda admits, "I've always wanted to come back."

"Well today will be fun then! I've never been here before," Ukai says, "I've always wanted to go too."

Takeda pulls Ukai along by the hand, leading them up to the first aquarium tank full of vibrant colored fish. Takeda talks excitedly the whole time, explaining the animals he knows, or reading about the ones he doesn't. Ukai listens intently, looking at everything with wonder.

"Wow," Ukai pauses in front of the beluga whale tank, "I've never seen a whale like that before."

"Yeah," Takeda smiles widely, "isn't it cute?"

Ukai's heart soars seeing Takeda's smile, and he can't hold back any longer – he swoops in and kisses Takeda, right there in front of everyone at the aquarium. Takeda makes a tiny noise of surprise, but doesn't resist the kiss. He leans in and pushes his lips against Ukai's, wrapping his fingers around Ukai's waist.

Ukai pulls back slowly to see a bright red upon Takeda's cheeks. Takeda blinks a few times, their noses still touching. "What was that for?" Takeda asks.

Ukai shrugs, "you're just too cute sensei."

Takeda smiles shyly and looks back over at the beluga whales before saying, "I really like you Ukai."

Ukai is about to respond when he's alerted to a sudden high pitched gasp nearby. He and Takeda spin around towards the source, and Ukai's stomach drops – why here of all places?

"I knew it!" screams Hinata, "it is coach! And sensei!" Hinata marches over towards the two of them, oblivious to their embarrassment, with an angry Kageyama in tow.

Kageyama shouts at him, "Stupid Hinata! Leave them alone!"

Hinata continues onwards however, ignoring Kageyama's plea. He grins up at Ukai and says, "what are you guys doing here?"

Ukai scowls, "I could ask you two the same thing."

"It's a day off, so we decided to go out for a da—" Hinata's sentence is cut off abruptly as Kageyama clasps a hand over his mouth, his face contorted with rage and embarrassment.

"Hi coach, hi sensei," he says flatly.

"H-hey Kageyama," Takeda returns awkwardly, "are you guys enjoying the exhibits?"

"Oh yes," Kageyama says, finally letting go of his grip on Hinata's mouth.

"Stupid Kageyama," Hinata mutters, spinning back around towards the adults, "I just wanted to say hi."

"It's clear they're on a date and don't want to be bothered," Kageyama retorts, immediately looking frightened after saying this – he stares back at his coach and teacher, regretful of saying it out loud.

"Heh…uh," Takeda is blushing and fidgeting with his fingers, clearly unsure of what to say.

Ukai sighs heavily, "listen, you guys have to keep our secret, the school doesn't know about us dating and –well- we'd like to keep it on the down low for now."

Hinata smiles widely, "so it's true then! I didn't mistake what I saw! You guys were kissing!"

Ukai is so embarrassed he feels he might melt into the ground and become a puddle.

"Shut up!" Kageyama tells Hinata, burying his own face in his hands, awkward as usual. "we won't say a word," Kageyama promises them.

"I know you won't," Ukai says, peering over at Hinata, "if the school finds out about this, sensei and I could be in trouble…he might not be able to supervise the team anymore."

Hinata's eyes grow large, "that's ridiculous!"

"So you'll keep your mouth shut?" Ukai asks again. Hinata shakes his head, and Ukai sighs before adding, "good. You guys keep our secret and we'll keep yours." He winks at the pair and laughs as they both blush furiously and try to deny that they're on a date. But it's useless – it's quite obvious that the two were enjoying a romantic day out together.

"Deal," Hinata finally says, hands planted firmly on his waist, as though this is an official oath. Kageyama rolls his eyes at him, but Ukai notices the slight upward curve of his mouth as he looks on at Hinata.

"C'mon idiot," Kageyama says, "we'll see you on Monday." He waves to Ukai and Takeda as they finally make their leave.

Ukai turns to Takeda, his stomach churning, "I'm so sorry," he says.

Takeda blinks, confused, "sorry for what?"

"I-I shouldn't have kissed you," Ukai says awkwardly, "not in public anyways…I wasn't thinking about who might be around us."

Takeda chuckles, "that isn't your fault. They'll keep our secret, it's no big deal." Takeda's fingers intertwine back in Ukai's and he squeezes Ukai's hand reassuringly.

"I think we've seen everything in the aquarium," Takeda says, his face burning, "so if you'd like more privacy…we could always go back to your place."

Ukai's mouth opens and closes several times, "A-are you sure sensei? This is technically our first date…"

Takeda nods, "I'm sure that I really like you, and I have for a while now. I mean, we don't have to do anything, you could just drop me off at home if you'd like."

"Oh no," Ukai shakes his head, "I mean, I definitely want to – if you want to- I just want to be sure." He breathes deeply, centering himself – something about Takeda makes him feel all jumpy and nervous. "I really like you too Takeda. I wish I had asked you out sooner."

Takeda lifts their hands up and kisses Ukai's knuckles. "I just want to enjoy every moment with you that I can."

Ukai furrows his brows together, "why do you say that like there's a time limit to this? we both like each other, I was about to ask you if you'd like to go steady."

"I-I would like nothing more than that! But you brought up a good point…if the school finds out, they might not like that we're dating…you could lose your job as the volleyball coach, and it would be all my fault," Takeda says, looking down at the ground.

Ukai lifts Takeda's chin up with one finger, "Hey, that isn't going to happen."

"How can you be sure?" Takeda asks.

"Because we'll take the right precautions, and play this by the rules," Ukai explains.

"What do you mean?" Takeda asks, perplexed.

Ukai averts his eyes, embarrassed to admit this, "well, there's a form for teachers to fill out that states that their dating, that way the principal is aware of the situation. Basically you just agree to not engage in any public displays of affection on campus and agree to maintain professionalism in the workplace…I know because I've already asked about it."

"You did?"

"Yeah…like I said, I should've asked you out a lot sooner. But I was never sure if you returned the same feelings, so I kept them to myself," Ukai says, his cheeks red once more.

Takeda smiles brightly and then hugs Ukai, "that's so awesome!" he says, "so we really don't have to worry then?"

"Yeah," Ukai says, hugging the sensei back tightly, "I mostly just told Hinata that stuff to scare him away…I don't want the team to know about us just yet. I mean, can you imagine their reaction?"

Takeda laughs, "yeah, they'd be surprised for sure!"

"But we'll cross that bridge one day, together," Ukai assures Takeda, taking his fingers up to his lips to kiss them.

Takeda smiles, and then blushes again, "so then…where do you want to go next?" his question lingers, but this time he leaves the decision making to Ukai.

Ukai is now caught between two choices – does he take Takeda home with him tonight, or wait until later?

He exhales deeply, trying to relax – either way, they have plenty of time.

…

Author's Note: I was thinking to end this short story here, but I'm debating on writing a nsfw chapter for Ukai and Takeda? Maybe? thoughts? I could post it as a one-shot separate story from this too. Sorry this story took me so long to write! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Takeda stumbles backwards and giggles a little, laughing at his own awkwardness. His lips never leave Ukai's - the two are making out furiously, and heading towards Ukai's bedroom, this time sober and fully aware of what they are about to do.

It's been a few weeks since the last time Takeda was here - they decided to take things slow, go on a few more dates before delving into the physical aspect of their relationship. It's not that either of them didn't want to have sex yet, but they agreed that it would be special and more meaningful if they held back their inner desires in order to get to know one another better first.

Now that Takeda has gotten to know his boyfriend better, he feels more comfortable around him - every kiss and touch from Ukai still gives him butterflies and makes his heart drum, but he can now reciprocate the affection with more confidence, and more ease. He knows Ukai's biggest fears and his secrets, he's grown closer to the man and learned of the small things that make Ukai giggle, and his mannerisms and quirks. He's soaked it all in, and become more intimate with him as a result.

Yet the time has finally come - they're ready to take their relationship a step further, not just physically, but emotionally - what they are about to pursue isn't sex, but rather, the act of making love.

Ukai picks Takeda up in his arms, embracing him and cradling him gingerly. "Wouldn't want you to stumble again," he says before placing him on the bed and wrapping his fingers deftly through the sensei's hair.

Takeda smiles, loving the careful movements of Ukai's touch - so gentle, and loving. Ukai moves his fingers lower, unbuttoning Takeda's shirt. He leaves a trail of kisses along Takeda's neck, and down to his collarbone, causing Takeda to shiver with anticipation.

"Mmm, get up here with me," Takeda implores, indicating for Ukai to join him in the bed. Ukai is standing firmly over him, unbuttoning his shirt tantalizingly slowly.

Ukai smirks and whips his own shirt off, revealing his toned and muscular body - all those years of volleyball training have served him well. Takeda stares for a moment, taking in his beauty, his strength. Ukai climbs on top of him, his cheeks dusted pink as he finally finishes unbuttoning Takeda's shirt, allowing sensei to pull it off.

Takeda lifts up and kisses Ukai deeply, passionately. He feels Ukai's fingers slide up and down his back, massaging the area slow and tender. Ukai brings them down so that they are laying on the bed, with Takeda under Ukai, their chests pressed up against one another. Their legs entwine naturally, and Takeda whimpers as he feels Ukai's arousal press up against his own - they both want each other, they have a mighty need for this.

Ukai kisses Takeda slow, building up pace as he begins to move his hips over him. He slides his tongue against Takeda's, deepening their kiss and allowing Takeda to moan hungrily. Ukai playfully bites Takeda's bottom lip then parts, looking down at Takeda's red swollen lips and his heavy breathing chest - simply amazing.

Ukai palms at Takeda's arousal, above his pants, feeling the bulge. Takeda moans again, rolling his head to the side, embarrassed to look Ukai in the eye for a moment. Ukai uses his other hand to grasp Takeda's chin and turn his face back, locking eyes as he says, "you are beautiful sensei."

Takeda swallows hard, "Take me," he whimpers.

Ukai's eyes dilate. He stops his teasing motions over Takeda's pants and instead zips them down ferociously, like an animal. He pulls off Takeda's pants and underwear in one swift motion, revealing the teacher's erection.

The zealous coach then plants several kisses and nibbles along Takeda's chest, stomach, and thighs, leading downwards until he reaches his target. He pokes out a tongue, touching the tip teasingly, loving the reaction from the squirming Takeda before him.

Ukai licks up and down the shaft, noting every pleasant squeal and each twisting spasm of his lover. He wraps his lips over it and begins taking Takeda in, long and slow at first, building up his pace. Takeda's breath catches and his hips thrust upwards into Ukai's mouth. Ukai grabs hold of Takeda's hands, their fingers clasping together. Takeda squeezes Ukai's hands tight as Ukai works magic on him, moving his tongue and lips up and down around him expertly.

Ukai takes one last suck up and down before moving away, licking his lips. Takeda lets out a whine, his body wanting, needing more. Ukai does not disappoint - he licks a finger and slowly inserts it into Takeda, stretching him out in slow circular motions. Takeda takes a fistful of the bedsheets and wrings them in his hand, writhing in the bed.

Ukai works one finger in and out, careful not to stretch him too fast or hurt him. As he does this, he unzips and removes his own pants, until he too is bare. He licks his lips again, watching the sensei loosen and become undone before him - it's breathtaking.

"Takeda," Ukai groans out in a hollow voice - his nerves are shot, he can barely speak. Seeing Takeda like this has every fiber in him on fire, he's never felt such a primal craving in his life. But he knows to take this slow, and not to hurt his partner. "I-I have lube and condoms in the drawer next to you - the nightstand there."

Takeda wastes no time in opening the drawer, his hand fishing around in there somewhat frantically until he finds what he's looking for - he throws a bottle of lube and condoms towards Ukai. Ukai takes his finger out of Takeda for a second and coats two fingers with the lubricant, then looks questioningly at Takeda.

"Please," Takeda moans.

Ukai feels his chest inflate and something like a dragon roar inside him - he inserts the two fingers and lets out a growl - simply watching Takeda is making him go nuts. He can't wait to do more.

Takeda moans out loud, louder than Ukai has heard him before. The noise startles Ukai at first, it's a mingled sound of pure ecstacy and want. Ukai can barely believe that this delicious sound came forth from the sensei's lips - he wants to hear more.

Ukai picks up the pace of his fingers, moving in and out and circling around to stretch open the hole. To his delight, Takeda makes the noise again - a primal, urgent call, desperate and pleading. "U-Ukai!" Takeda pleas, "I'm ready."

Ukai frantically pulls his fingers out and scrambles to get the condom on - his brain is fuzzy, his body feels numb with excitement. He struggles to open the plastic square - he feels a warm and gentle touch on his face.

Takeda holds his face in his hand, "let me," he offers, his other palm held outwards for the condom. Ukai hands Takeda the condom, and to his surprise, Takeda rips open the package and places the condom in his lips.

Takeda leans forward and puts the condom on Ukai with his mouth, eliciting a strangled gasp of surprise from Ukai - he did not expect Takeda to be so damn sexy!

Takeda smiles up at Ukai, his pupils blown, hair already mused from his squirming on the bed.

Ukai takes both hands and cups Takeda's face gently, "I love you." It's the first time he's said it, but it feels right at that moment - his heart is full, his head spinning in circles over the man before him.

Takeda's eyes grow soft and he smiles even wider, "I know," he says, "I love you too."

Ukai connects their lips in a passionate, breathless and electric kiss. He caresses Takeda's body, pressing their chests against each other again, laying him back down into the sheets. He mumbles into Takeda's lips, "I love you," again and again, feeling elated and mindless with love.

Ukai feels Takeda's arousal, hot and needy, pressed up against his thigh. Ukai lifts up and locks eyes with Takeda, "you ready?"

Takeda bites his lower lip and nods, eyes full of lust and desire. Ukai lathers some lube on over his cock, rubbing up and down before sliding the tip into Takeda.

Takeda exhales and shuts his eyes, his hands grasping the sheets again. "You ok?" Ukai asks, checking in.

Takeda squeals and nods in approval, "Yes! More!"

Ukai pushes in deeper, feeling his senses aflame - everything is tight and warm and wonderful. He pulls out slow, deliberate and then pushes back in, beginning his thrusting motions. Takeda moans deliciously again, his eyes flashing open every time Ukai pushes in deeper.

Ukai wraps his arms around Takeda, holding him close as he pulses his hips, making love to him. Takeda tangles his legs around Ukai, breathing his moans into Ukai's ear, his face flushed. Ukai kisses him again, tasting the sweetness of Takeda's desires, loving the way Takeda's hands grip his body, clinging his fingernails into his skin.

Takeda lets out another primal moan, and Ukai growls in a low hum. He picks up the pace, sitting back on his knees and lifting Takeda's waist, thrusting in deep and hard, sweat increasing on his brow. Takeda screams and Ukai feels his head spin again, his veins pulsing with lustful desire.

Takeda begins palming himself as Ukai thrusts, and as much as Ukai loves watching the sensei do this, he pulls Takeda's hand away. "Not just yet," Ukai tells him, digging himself deeper into Takeda, gripping hard at his waist. Takeda moans and bites his bottom lip - he's ready for release, any moment now. Ukai wants to bring them to the climax together.

Ukai decides it's time for another change in position, he lifts Takeda up, until Takeda is sitting firmly in his lap. He wants to see the sensei grind up and down on him, and take some control.

Takeda takes his cue and begins moving up and down over Ukai, and it's all Ukai can do from reaching his orgasm right then and there - Takeda is way too sexy for his own good. Takeda holds onto Ukai's shoulders for support, taking him in and out slow before building the pace back up. His hole is still so tight, so warm over Ukai, and Ukai lets out a low moan, his vision clouded with ecstacy.

Takeda's nails dig into Ukai's flesh, "please, touch me," he implores, and Ukai can't keep the sexy megane waiting any longer.

He strokes Takeda up and down in rhythm with Takeda's movements. Takeda opens his mouth and kisses Ukai sloppily, their tongues mashing together fervently as they both get closer to the edge. They both feel the coil wind up inside them, ready for release.

Takeda lifts up over Ukai once more and then slams down hard against him, taking him in all the way, balls deep. Ukai screams as he releases everything into Takeda. He continues to pump Takeda fast as he releases, and he feels something hot and sticky spurt forth over his hand - Takeda has also reached his limit. His muscles clench hard around Ukai, and Ukai feels his entire body pulsate as he orgasms.

Takeda blinks several times before giving Ukai a closed lipped, soft kiss. He is out of breath, yet grinning ear to ear. Ukai's chest is moving up and down fast, as he too tries to catch his breath. He kisses Takeda's nose, and then lifts him up and lays him back down on the bed.

The two lie there in silence for a moment, cuddled up together, breathing and smiling, hearts filled with joy. "That was incredible," Ukai finally manages to say.

Takeda nods, "I'm glad we waited. Everything felt so amazing."

Ukai kisses Takeda's cheeks and then is back on his lips, soft and patient. They kiss and hold each other tight, still hungry for one another's embrace, even after making love.

"It must be late, but I don't feel very tired yet," Takeda says.

Ukai peeks at the clock, "it's almost midnight. I'm not too tired yet either. Do you want to shower? We can stay up late and watch movies or...or maybe go for a round 2?" he asks it almost jokingly, but he is surprised to see Takeda's eyes light up.

"That sounds wonderful," Takeda says, blushing furiously.

Ukai laughs and says, "you sure are full of surprises. That's what I love most about you."

Takeda smiles, "I love you so much." He knows it's redundant to say it, yet he's still so excited after finally admitting his true feelings.

They stay in bed a bit longer, chatting and hugging and kissing. They let the night wear on, not caring how late it is, or any other responsibilities they may have.

They have eyes only for each other, together with the person they love the most. Nothing else matters.


End file.
